justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Garland King's New Star
Garland King's New Star is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction In-game map description: "American filmmaker Garland King has an offer that can't be refused. Meet with her and hear what she has to say." At the end of Behind the Lines, Sargento tells Rico that he ran into someone called Garland at El Abismo and he tells Rico about Garland's support for the Army of Chaos. Walkthrough Garland King is seen barking orders to some of her crew members when she sees Rico. She explains to Rico that her stuntmen... "bless their square jaws" ...are good at their jobs, but they lack the right kind of artistic touch. She needs Rico to do some stunts for her movie project. Rico slightly protests, but to no avail. She doesn't wait for Rico to agree and immediately insists that someone will bring him his contract later and that she'll get him an agent. Garland yells at another guy called Charlie because she doesn't appreciate the script he wrote. She instead insists on adding more stunts to the movie. She then gives Rico a set of rocket booster engines that Rico can add to his Grappler. The cut-scene ends and the player is told to open the grappling hook menu and equip boosters. Rico is tasked with attaching the boosters to a fishing ship that Garland called the "rustbucket", to send it crashing into a Conquistador Warship. This makes the rustbucket explode. After that, Garland tells everyone to run. Jump onto the top of the marked van. Note that there is a weapons crate containing a Defender Machine Gun nearby. It is not necessary for completing the mission. Garland will drive for some time, evading two roadblocks. You can shoot at the soldiers if you want, but this chase is scripted, so it makes no difference. While in stunt position, Rico and Garland chat some more. She explains that filming in Solís is great, but she needs many permits and the paperwork is too difficult to arrange. She wants to solve this problem by faking her own death, so the government would think that the Garland King Studios have stopped the film project and won't keep such a close eye on them. This allows the studio to go underground and continue their work illegally, avoiding all the difficulty to obtain permits. Rico reacts with surprise, saying "We just met and I'm already faking your death?" and reluctantly agrees. Garland eventually reaches a parked Coyle Mambo where she gets out. You have to drive the van to a Black Hand outpost at Lago Hatun. On the way, there will be quite a few Black Hand vehicles harassing you, but the van is practically bullet proof (as in don't worry about the Black Hand unless they get annoying or they shoot out the tires). Garland explains (over a radio) that she has always wanted to go out with a bang. There is a ramp at Lago Hatun to launch the van into a Barco Roro Ferry loaded with a large amount of red barrels. The mission passes regardless of weather the van actually crashes into the barrels. It can even pass normally, if Rico is killed in the explosion. He just spawns on the dock with the mission accomplished message. After the mission, all the vehicle stunts (challenges/races) around the map are unlocked. Gallery Garland King Studios van.png|One of the Garland King Studios Vans. JC4 civilian barge (van jumps at it).png|Barco Roro Ferry. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Garland King's missions